


To Be Spoken By the Stars Themselves

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Cold Gold Fics [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Just his reaction when Jamie said his name. I’ve seen people bring up Jack being sensitive to touch, but Jack also isn’t used to hearing his name from others.So! I wanna see Jack being really turned on when his partner (I’m fine with any pairing) says his name in heated moments.Bonus!-Play with the emotional implications.-His partner figures out this kink and abuses this fact. :)-His partner also figures out Jack is rather…accommadating with special requests made after hearing his name during those times."Sandy has only ever made one concession to speech.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 3 Cold Gold Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615048
Kudos: 32
Collections: Cold Gold Short Fics





	To Be Spoken By the Stars Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/21/2013.

For Jack, learning to understand his lover isn’t like learning a language, something he’s done many times over the centuries. To understand Sandy is to understand the dreamweaver down to his very core, and he knows he’s a long way from comprehending the subtle interactions of his dreamsand symbols, his shifting light, his facial expressions, and the movements of his hands, all of which are further complicated by the time of day, the season of the year, the phase of the moon, and even the position of the planets. Sandy’s language is that spoken by a heart older than human history, and if he does not lie it is only because on a certain level everything holds truth, and if he does not speak clearly it is only because clarity and meaning in language are much like the position and momentum of a particle as understood by quantum mechanics.  
  
Yet despite all this, Jack finds he understands Sandy better and better every day, and every night, too, when Sandy’s language becomes centered in his smooth, warm hands, his caresses seeming to leave lines of light on Jack’s snow-pale skin, making Jack shudder and gasp and feel more alive than he ever has. When gold eyes meet blue, then, they are always alight with mischief, saying, at least in part, _I knew you would be quick to learn this part of language, Guardian of Fun_ , though there is more to it than that, oh much more, as Jack’s hands in turn roam over the curves and crevasses of Sandy’s body until the mischief in those gold eyes turns into something sweeter, something darker. And this slow transformation that Jack can barely attend to tells him a truth, truth he can only interpret later as part of Sandy’s answer when he asks, “Why? Why me? Why someone so young and insignificant?” _Because you are not afraid to dance with the wild, uneven ticking of the universe that is almost exactly like and almost exactly nothing like a watch, because you know that if an idea has lips it probably wants to be kissed, because your dead beating heart is part of the mainspring and the vine, because…_ Sandy continues for a long time, after that, but Jack’s interpretive powers fail, as his starlike lover begins to punctuate his reasons with the press of his silent lips to Jack’s.  
  
One clear, starry night sometime after this, they are together on Sandy’s dreamsand cloud, and Sandy, pulling Jack atop him, bends up so his mouth is next to his ear and makes the single concession to speech he has ever heard him make, whispering one word, one syllable: “Jack.”  
  
And it may take a long time for Jack to fully understand all of what this means, but he knows at least right now for him it means that he is Sandy’s forever, that he is important enough to him that he makes a word more than just a word, that his word, his name, is now one that is worthy of being spoken by the stars themselves.  
  
Someday, he hopes to repay Sandy by learning to say his true golden name in snow, and wind, and laughter, but for now, he settles for giving him one of the deep kisses the dreamweaver seems to keep his mouth for, he loves them so.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Oh, this is beautiful <3\. Utterly, utterly beautiful, and I love how Sandy is just - he’s so much more on so many levels but only because he knows how to be and he’s trying to show Jack that Jack is just as important and capable of knowing his part in the universe as Sandy is and I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT BORDERLINE ELDRITCH SANDY HERE OKAY


End file.
